


Trouble and the Tribble

by Savageseraph



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Community: kink_bingo, Fur, M/M, Masturbation, Plushies, Sexual Fantasy, Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, it didn't care that it was being stroked by a cock, not fingers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble and the Tribble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "plushies/furries" prompt for [](http://community.livejournal.com/kink_bingo/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/kink_bingo/)**kink_bingo**'s 2009 Fic Exchange.
> 
> **Beta:** The lovely and wonderful [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)**caras_galadhon**.

The shrill squeal of protest was enough to draw the attention of everyone on the bridge as Kirk practically jumped out of the captain's chair. He spun around, blinking at the small lump of fur that twitched and chattered in agitation at being sat on.

Kirk picked up the tribble by its fur, held it up. "Okay. Everyone knows these things are contraband. How did it get here?" He didn't want to think about where the rest of them might be. That was the trouble with tribbles. There was never just one.

As Spock took the tribble from him to scan it, Kirk looked around the bridge. He'd only been away from the chair for a short time. The person who planted it on his chair had to still be on the bridge.

"This tribble is not alive." Spock handed it back to him.

"But it...."

"After the unfortunate incident with the tribble infestation on the USS Valiant, marketing in the creatures was restricted. However, because of their popularity, manufactured tribbles took their place. These toys look like the creatures, are responsive to the touch, and emit similar sounds. Apparently, some people find them...relaxing."

Someone on the bridge snickered, but whoever it was managed to compose themselves before Kirk could tell where the sound came from. Kirk cleared his throat. "Mr. Spock, you have the bridge." He would have left the tribble if he wasn't sure it would find its way back onto his chair. Under the circumstances, he did the only logical thing: take it with him.

When he got to his cabin, Kirk tossed the tribble on the bed as he started to shed his uniform. Bones would be here soon. He smiled as his cock stirred. He glanced at the tribble, shook his head, muttered, "Relaxing." Petting some fuzzy toy was not relaxing. Being bent over and thoroughly fucked by Bones, that was.

Kirk sprawled across the bed and reached for the nightstand, taking out the lube and the thick plug McCoy brought back for him on his last shore leave. He wet his lips as he slicked it up, remembering how they'd had to work it in slowly, how the stretch was more than he thought he could take. As he pressed it in now, the slide was decidedly easier. He bit down on a soft moan as his cheeks flushed at thought of McCoy getting one that was even bigger. His cock twitched, and he shivered as he rocked his hips.

The soft beep of the computer made Kirk start. He glanced at the vidscreen, at the light reminding him he had a waiting message. He punched the button and an image of McCoy came up on the screen.

"Listen, Jim. I'm going to be late. No help for it. Lieutenant Long is having her baby, and she'd gut me if I left before he arrived." McCoy looked around, then glanced back at the monitor, winked, and grinned. "Hope you're thinking about me. See you later."

_Later?_ Kirk swore, turned off the panel. His fingers went to his cock, stroking it lightly as he rocked his hips. He'd never done well with delayed gratification, and while the stretch of the plug, the rubbing as he moved his hips, was nice, it wasn't the same as McCoy's cock. He smiled. Then again, not much was. He sighed, stretched out a bit more, and when he did, his shoulder brushed against the tribble, which started to trill and vibrate at the touch.

Kirk flinched and pulled back, eyeing the tribble suspiciously. It trilled happily for a time before growing quiet. He touched it again, and it immediately started trilling. His fingers closed around it, and he shut his eyes briefly as he murmured, "This is wrong," but not the thought nor the words stopped him from pressing the tribble against his cock, the soft fur enveloping his shaft. It wasn't McCoy's mouth; it wasn't what he wanted; but it was all he had.

Holding it steady, Kirk began to rock his hips, his cock sliding against the tribble. He moaned, the vibrations from the toy tickling against his skin, the warm fur teasing it. Apparently, the tribble didn't care that it was being stroked by a cock, not fingers, or mind that he was thinking about McCoy's talented mouth wrapped around him, sucking and swallowing, as he fucked himself against it.

As his thrusts grew more frantic, he ground the tribble down harder against his cock. The trills continued, like it was begging for more, just like McCoy made him beg for more. His hips jerked as he tried to hold back an urgent cry as he spilled over the tribble's soft fur.

When he'd caught his breath, Kirk held up the tribble. Parts of its fur clumped together in wet, sticky spikes. It looked dirty. _Used._ Kirk smiled, let it fall to the bed as he stretched, purred, and waited for McCoy so the good doctor could make him look just the same.


End file.
